ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix IE (Earth-978)/Dimension 10
The Omnimatrix Infinity Energy referred to as the Omnitrix IE, is one of Azmuth's creations. Appearance The Omnitrix IE resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round, and has a yellow and black color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's IE core is revealed. Features General *The Omnitrix IE has a DNA scanner. *The Omnitrix IE has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. **Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal, but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. *The Omnitrix IE has a Master Control. *The Omnitrix IE can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them more safer/stable. *The Omnitrix IE can synchronize with another Omnitrix. **If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault caused by his habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad. *The Omnitrix IE does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. *The Omnitrix IE has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ben chooses his alien, after that, the Omnitrix's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. Extensions *The Omnitrix IE has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Omnitrix IE can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Omnitrix IE has a digital watch. *The Omnitrix IE adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Omnitrix IE has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix IE has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. *The Omnitrix IE has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Omnitrix IE has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. Randomizer *The Omnitrix IE has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. Voice Command *The Omnitrix IE can be controlled by Voice Command. **Omnitrix IE User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Omnitrix IE recognize Ben **Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock Modes Omnitrix_IE.png|Active mode. Omnitrix_IE(Recharge).png|Recharge mode. Omnitrix_IE(Radiation).png|Radiation Mode. Omnitrix_IE(Scan).png|Scan Mode. Active Mode Active Mode is the Omnitrix IE's default mode - the Omnitrix IE can be used and nothing is wrong. Recharge Mode Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix IE from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix IE is recharged.Scan Mode Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix IE is far away from the detect sample, the Omnitrix IE's other function will be disabled until the alien is scanned. Randomizer Randomly transforms the user for a short time. Life-Form Lock Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often. Master Control The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Aliens = Aliens with Infinity Energy Armor * Four Arms * XLR8 * Way Big * Alien X * Heatblast * Swampfire * Clockwork * Atomix * Feedback * Echo Echo * NRG * Armodrillo * Water Hazard * Diamondhead Evolution Function * The Omnitrix IE had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. * The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Trivia * The Omnitrix IE is not hack proof. * The Galvan were the first species added to the Omnitrix IE. ** Grey Matter's DNA sample came from neither Azmuth or Albedo. * The Omnitrix IE have the Ultimatrix's evolutionary feature. Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology